solo una vez ser feliz
by AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa
Summary: …siempre había estado solo, los días, todos sin excepción eran aburridos, los odiaba, hasta ese maldito san Valentín, allí encontré el significado de la vida…


Disclaimer: los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.

este one shot es el primero, no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de fic, me gusta continuar y no dejarlos en un solo capi, pero es solo por la nueva etapa de mi vida, en la que san Valentín es ahora importante, dedicado a todos aquellos que han encontrado a quien entregar sus cartas y chocolates.

**Solo una vez ser feliz**

…_siempre había estado solo, los días, todos sin excepción eran aburridos, los odiaba, hasta ese maldito san Valentín, allí encontré el significado de la vida…_

Apenas tenia tiempo de pensar, la lluvia caía en mi cuerpo tan fuerte que me parecía ser atacado por un montón de mujeres furiosas con grandes y pesadas piedras, pero en esa ocasión nada era gracioso, corría a toda velocidad, mi corazón latía fuertemente, estaba realmente asustado, confuso, y si como lo dije, tenia miedo.

Tenia una misión, nunca fue importante llegar a tiempo, mucho menos en días tan empalagosos como era aquel, pero con escuchar el nombre, yo hatake kakashi, me congele, después todo fue tan rápido, no visualize cuando Sali de la torre, acompañado de pakum y mis fieles caninos, solo me importaba encontrarla, allí lo supe, yo la quería, y tuve que esperar que algo le pasara, que algo pasara para preocuparme de tal forma que, casi me desmayo al decirlo en un susurro de mi voz.—_espera, espera por mi, llegare, no pasara nada estarás bien, por que no dejare que nada le ocurra a la persona que amo, nada_—

Cuando llegue a el punto correcto mi cuerpo sintió un escalofrió tremendo, pero como es de esperarse un ninja como yo actúa casi por instinto, termine con los ninjas que tenían apresada a mi querida niña, el pelo caía sobre sus hombros y el rosa era rojo gracias a la sangre que al parecer derramaba el enemigo, pero aun así sakura estaba apresada, su blanco cuello tenia un kunai tan grande que la hería con solo rosarlo. Y en ese momento recordé por que estaba allí, la amaba, y era un echo que solo yo, no me había dado cuenta, las palabras de tsunade me taladraron la cabeza--- _sakura esta en peligro apenas logro llegar una pequeña parte de su mensaje, kakutsu esta herida…Por favor kakashi, hatake tráela a salvo_—el tono de sus ultimas palabras lo decía todo, temía por ella, mas que por la misión.

--Suéltala en este preciso momento antes de que te pulverice—mi voz salió tan fría que esta vez hasta yo lo note, pero me preocupo de sobremanera que sakura no levantara la cabeza, ni siquiera para mirar quien llegaba a su rescate.

--...por favor, primero la matare, y después ya pelearemos los dos—el tipo hablo pausadamente, con sarcasmo en sus palabras y con una gran rabia, zangoloteo a sakura con desdén haciendo que se lastimara aun mas, y así marco el inicio de su lenta y dolorosa muerte.

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude con mi chidori en la mano calculando todo, así sakura no saldría herida, no, mucho menos ese día, sentí con placer como bajaba la sangre cuando su mano lo atravesaba, y en ese mismo instante sakura caía ante mis ojos y caía inconsciente al frio y duro suelo de aquella rocosa, y húmeda zona.

No alcance a sostenerla, no la pude proteger, el maldito ninja la había dejado inconsciente, la estaba haciendo sufrir antes de terminar con ella, solté al estúpido con asco, y corrí hacia ella, mandando a pakkum para que avisara sobre ella.

Y corrí lo mas rápido posible, apretándola contra mi pecho, siempre había estado solo, los días, todos sin excepción eran aburridos, los odiaba, hasta ese maldito san Valentín, allí encontré el significado de la vida, era ella, y ahora no me permitiría perderla.

Era san Valentín el día mas dulce y empalagoso que podría existir, ese día, ella no debería esta en el hospital, debería celebrar como siempre a sus 16 años estar con sus amigos y dar todo lo que ese día ameritaba, pero estaba en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza, con un parche en el cuello y aun inconsciente, y yo estaba allí, ya no me importaba nada, ella era la razón de mi vida, no supe como caí rendido encima de su regazo, no supe mas de mi, no supe mas de ella.

--kakashi sensei…kakashi despierte por favor—las dulces palabras llegaron tan cálidas y tan esperadas que no necesito hablar de nuevo, la mire a los ojos, estaban empanados, parecía que quería llorar.

--sakura, ¿te sientes mal?, ¿te duele algo?—hizo un lento movimiento y saco un paquete de la cajonera de al lado, yo mire con cautela, cada uno de sus movimientos, aun no anochecía, oh tal ves ya era otro día.

--yo, siento que no llegara completo, lo tuve que enviar con kakutsu, quería dárselo personalmente, yo…yo—cayo, mientras yo tomaba aquel paquete, era, eran las pertenencias de mi padre, la mire a los ojos y ahora lloraba, pero sin duda por eso había arriesgado su vida, esas cosas tenían anos perdidas, no entendía la razón, ella sabia como yo en realidad adoraba a mi padre. Y así tan fácil como siempre desee salieron las palabras.

--te amo—mencione y su vista se levanto y las lagrimas salieron aun mas, después como si el destino estuviera de mi lado, fuegos artificiales inundaron la ventana de colores, aun era san Valentín, aun la tenia a ella…

--yo…te amo kakashi sensei, yo quería que fueras feliz este día, quería estar contigo…--

Yo la tenía a ella, ahora solo una ves ser feliz era lo que importaba.

El día de san Valentín ahora tiene un significado, y todos lo años tengo a quien comprarle un presente.


End file.
